One heck of a bridge
by luckypixi
Summary: Ianto needs some answers and Jack has to answer some questions. Some angst with some fluff at the end. Please review!


Jack was sorting through some old mail and doing some filing. Nothing really exciting about that, he thought, but it killed 10 minutes.

'Jack'

Jack's head snapped up. Ianto Jones was standing in the doorway. The Welshman was wearing a maroon shirt today, black trousers and a shocking green tie. Jack smiled.

'Nice tie' he commented. Ianto ignored this and walked up to the desk.

'Jack we need to talk' said Ianto, sitting himself down in a chair opposite him. Jack straightened up. He hoped nothing was wrong.

'What's up?' he asked.

'You and me. Or rather the lack of you' Jack looked confused.

'I don't follow.'

'There isn't a you. There's never a you. We make plans, which you don't keep to, we make dates you never remember. I'm starting to wonder if there an us at all.'

'Ianto, you know i don't have the best memory in the world.'

'Jack, i'm not saying it's you, which most of it is, but more you're ... you're' he searched for the right word. 'Immortality'

Now Jack realised the problem.

'You cant die. You'll live for ever. Well i wont. There's no question about that. And i cant wait around for ever.'

'Ianto, i'm sorry' Jack tried to take Ianto's hand, but he pulled it back.

'It's as if you don't want it. which i know, at least i hope, you do. More than a night of fun. I want more than that. I want to get to know the real Jack Harkness.'

Jack was feeling hopeless, but there was another emotion bubbling away underneath. Anger.

'I cant give you what you want' he said sadly.

Ianto looked stunned. 'You cant, or you wont?'

'What's that supposed to mean?!' shouted Jack. He shot a quick glance at the window and could see his shouting had caused a disturbance; the other members of the team were looking in this direction.

'Do you want me or not?!' cried Ianto standing up.

'It's not as simple as that!'

'Why not? You either do or don't!'

Jack walked past Ianto and slammed his door closed. He didn't want the others overhearing this conversation.

'I need to know Jack. I only have one shot at life. I want to know if i'm wasting it with you!' said Ianto.

'Don't you think it's hard for me as well!' cried Jack. 'Seeing all those i love die, while i live on. Forever. Suzie, Estelle, even Owen once. It takes its toll Ianto!' he shouted.

'I'm not talking about that!' yelled Ianto, standing up and walked closer to Jack. 'I'm talking about you and me. Now. Us. Is there an us?'

'I cant. I cant let myself love you.'

'Why not? You either love me or not!'

'I don't want to lose you!' shouted Jack. There was a stunned silence.

'Suzie i could cope with, Estelle was a bit harder, but i recovered. But with you, with you Ianto, I cant let myself love you. I don't know how i'm going to cope when i lose you!'

Ianto's features softened and he took Jacks hands in his. 'Jack. I'm going to die. That's a fact. You on the other hand are going to live on. I know your scared of losing me, i understand that.'

Jack could feel himself breathing easier. He had been meaning to say that for a long time now.

'The problem is' started Jack 'I cant stop myself loving you. You have a strange affect on me' Ianto smiled slightly.

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's face. 'I don't know how id cope if you died. Id want to die, to be honest. That's why i tried to be distant. Maybe if i got you to leave, it would have been alright.'

Jack smiled guiltily at Ianto and kissed him tenderly. Ianto moved forwards, snaking his arms around the Captain's waist. The stood for a few moments, just kissing.

'Er, Jack?' They broke apart as Owen knocked on the door.

'There's something you might want to see.' Jack nodded, his arms still wrapped around Ianto.

Owen nodded and backed out of the room.

'So there is an us?' asked Ianto.

Jack nodded slowly. 'Like you said, you only get one shot at life. I'll have to cross that bridge when it comes to it' Ianto nodded.

There was a minute or two of silence.

'Coffee?'

'Love one'

Jack watched as Ianto walked out of the room.

That was gonna be one hell of a bridge.


End file.
